ただ君だけだ (Tada kimi dake da) – Hanya kamu
by Satou Ayumu
Summary: Yamatonokami Yasusada-seorang samurai jenius dan berdedikasi tinggi yang tergabung dalam pasukan Elit Kyoto Mimawarigumi. Hidupnya sebagai samurai pecinta literatur biasa, mulai berubah saat dia bertemu dengan seseorang secara kebetulan di Edo- WARNING! YAOI. ANMITSU/YASUKIYO. PENUH SEJARAH, JADI BIKIN NGANTUK DAN AGAK BERAT :") Douzo, arujigata RnR please :*


**ただ君だけだ** **(Tada kimi dake da) – Hanya kamu**

 **Pair: Always. Sampai mokad rasanya ya tetep ini couple. YASUKIYO / ANMITSU.**

 **Warning!** Yaoi, oke~ Banyak hal yang kebenarannya masih disangsikan karena sedikitnya bahan referensi. OOC. Yah, lagi-lagi judul sama isi.. entah apa kesinambungannya.

 **WARNING LAGI!** FF kali ini saya rasa **sedikit membosankan** karena banyak sekali sejarah-sejarah dan hal-hal tua yang saya masukkan.. terlebih di bagian awal. Jadi **.. saat sedang membaca, disarankan tidak dalam keadaan capek atau mengantuk, karena dipastikan akan langsung tidur** /desh. Makasyeh~

 **WARNING KETIGA!** FF ini kali pertama saya membuat banyak istilah nihongo.. dengan alasan; saya mengambil setting zaman edo, dimana jika saya menggunakan istilah yang sudah ditranslet(?)kan, maka menurut saya, rasa 'edo' nya akan berkurang, dan aruji sekalian akan sulit membayangkan betapa tuanya edo /DOR/ oleh karena itu.. saya tetap menggunakan istilah nihongo. Ini murni saya ingin berbagi kebahagiaan dan sedikit pengetahuan pada aruji semua. Maafkan saya yang sedikit egois dan sok kejepangan kali ini :"

 **Genre..** kurang terdeteksi, tapi pasti ada romance lah. Yah, sedikit hurt.. mungkin.

 **AS ALWAYS, DEDICATED FOR ALL ANMITSU FANS~ HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

Here we go~

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME ;)

Berikan saya respon kalian ya arujigata~ respon dari anda dapat membuat saya semangat berkarya :3 makasyeh, muah :*

Kyoto, Edo Jidai, 1863.

Terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna biru tuanya yang terkuncir rapi, memakai _hakama_ dan _yukata_ —dengan warna senada, hitam—, serta pedang yang diselipkan di pinggangnya, sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri jalan dengan langkah gagahnya.

Berbicara tentang Kyoto, Kyoto adalah mantan dari ibukota Jepang, yang dinobatkan pertama kali menjadi ibu kota pada masa _Heian_ , yang kemudian berubah haluan menjadi pusat perekonomian saat zaman _Kamakura_ , lalu ditetapkan kembali menjadi ibukota saat zaman _Muromachi_. Saat perang _Ounin_ (perang saudara yang terjadi di Jepang tahun 1467-1477, yang menandai munculnya _era sengoku_ ), Kyoto sempat rata dengan tanah karena habis terbakar. Namun akhirnya bangkit kembali ditangan 3 orang paling berpengaruh di Jepang, yaitu; _Oda Nobunaga, Toyotomi Hideyoshi,_ dan _Tokugawa Ieyasu_. Namun, saat keshogunan Tokugawa yang memegang peran, Tokugawa memindahkan ibukota Jepang ke Edo.

Walaupun ibukota sudah berpindah di Edo, tidak serta merta semua kastil di Kyoto ditinggalkan ataupun ditelantarkan. Untuk mengantisipasi banyak hal, Tokugawa membentuk sebuah pasukan khusus untuk menjaga daerah sekitar _Nijou Jou_ (Benteng Nijou) dan melindungi _Kyoto gosho_ (istana Kyoto), yaitu; _Kyoto Mimawarigumi._

Dan laki-laki berkuncir kuda itu, adalah anggota dari _Kyoto Mimawarigumi_. Anggota paling muda dan paling jenius. Dia lahir dalam naungan keluarga yang berlatar belakang baik, jenius dalam bermain pedang, dan jenius pula dalam akademik, khususnya literatur. Sebetulnya, dia bisa memilih masa depan yang lebih baik—dan lebih aman tentunya, karena tidak terikat dengan _bushido_ (aliran samurai—yah semacam itu), terlebih jauh dari yang namanya _seppuku_ — namun dia memilih untuk menjadi samurai.

Kecintaannya terhadap _bakufu_ –keshogunan—dan sang _shogun_ , Tokugawa, mengalahkan segala kenikmatan duniawinya. Terlebih dia juga mencintai pedang. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak menjadi seorang samurai.

Samurai yang berdedikasi dan berkompeten.

Sekarang ini, laki-laki tersebut sedang menyusuri jalan—dengan tujuan berpatroli—, dan kemudian dia tergoda dengan sebuah toko yang menampilkan kata-kata ' _dango_ ' di depan tokonya.

Berpikir bahwa dia tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi berpatroli jika perutnya kosong, maka dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sambil menikmati camilan kesukaannya itu.

Segera setelah laki-laki itu duduk di kursi dan menyamankan dirinya, datanglah seseorang dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam, yang dikuncir kebawah, dan senyum yang cerah, menghampirinya, dan menyapanya,

"Hei Yamatonokami _san_! Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya orang tersebut.

Laki-laki rambut biru—yang sekarang kita ketahui namanya adalah Yamatonokami, atau Yamatonokami Yasusada lebih tepatnya—itu hanya tersenyum membalas sapaan dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya.

"Aku sedang berpatroli, kemudian aku merasa lapar. Jadi aku mampir sebentar disini. Dan kau, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, Namazuo Toushirou? Hari ini, pada siang hari seperti ini, bukanlah giliranmu untuk berpatroli, bukan? Seingatku, hari ini kau berjaga di _Nijou jou_ ," kata Yasusada pada orang yang sudah duduk disampingnya tersebut—Namazuo Toushirou—

"Aah—aku hanya sedikit bosan berjaga di _Nijou jou._ Lagipula, entah kenapa hari ini Midare dan teman-temannya itu juga ikut berjaga disana. _Nijou jou_ menjadi sangat ramai. Aku jadi ingin berjalan-jalan saja, hitung-hitung berpatroli. Yah, aku sudah ijin pada Mitsutada _san_ kok, dan aku diijinkan untuk berpatroli," kata Namazuo panjang lebar pada Yasusada.

Ada alasan kenapa Namazuo memilih menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Yasusada, apalagi sampai ditambah embel-embel keterangan sudah ijin pada Mitsutada _san,_ yang merupakan ketua dari _Kyoto Mimawarigumi_.

Ah, Yasusada merupakan anggota yang paling keras dalam menjalankan peraturan dan perintah. Kalau sampai Yasusada menemukan ada anggota yang melanggar peraturan tanpa alasan yang jelas atau malah berbohong (entah memakai jurus seperti apa, Yasusada bisa langsung tahu antara pernyataan palsu dan pernyataan yang sebenarnya), niscaya sisi iblis Yasusada akan terlihat. Tentu saja, itu sangat mengerikan.

Namazuo tahu itu, dan dia masih sayang nyawanya.

Oleh karena itu, dia lebih memilih menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Yasusada.

Mendengar itu, Yasusada mengangguk-angguk paham. Tak berapa lama, dango pesanan Yasusada datang. Saat akan menikmati makanan manis itu, Yasusada tiba-tiba mendapatkan sedikit ide untuk memaksimalkan wilayah patrolinya.

"Ah. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita nanti bagi wilayah patroli saja? Kebetulan wilayah patroliku kali ini cukup luas, dan aku tidak yakin bisa maksimal dalam berpatroli kalau wilayahnya seluas itu," kata Yasusada menawarkan pada Namazuo, "Jangan sampai ada putera bangsawan yang diculik lagi gara-gara kita lengah. Sudah cukup satu orang saja yang _seppuku_ (ritual bunuh diri untuk bertanggung jawab) karena keteledoran,"

"Ah, kejadian itu. Tapi, hadiah dari bangsawan itu tergolong besar lho, apapun yang kita minta akan dikabulkan jika kita menemukan anak bangsawan itu," kata Namazuo sambil cengengesan.

"Yah, tapi kan kejadian itu cukup lama.. aku ragu kita bisa menemukan anak itu secara kebetulan.." Yasusada menggoyang-goyangkan _dango_ nya, "Hah, dan keluarga bangsawan itu masih belum menyerah untuk menemukan anaknya, walau waktu sudah berlalu. Gigih sekali," Yasusada mengoleskan saus _dango_ nya, "Nah, jadi, bagaimana dengan tawaranku tentang wilayah patroli?"

"Haha, bangsawan sih. Mereka ingin semua keinginannya terpenuhi. Ah, masalah wilayah itu, oke. Seperti itu bisa lebih efektif kurasa," kata Namazuo menyetujuinya, "Ah iya,"

Namazuo tiba-tiba memasukkan tangannya dalam lengan yukatanya, lalu mengeluarkan _makimono_ (gulungan) dari dalamnya. Yasusada yang melihat _makimono_ itu, hampir menjatuhkan dangonya.

"..Tou.. Toushirou.. itu.. jangan-jangan.." kata Yasusada terbata-bata.

"Ah, ini? Iya, aku tadi mendapatkannya dari Mitsutada _san_. Mitsutada san bilang, kau sangat menyukai pengarang _monogatari_ (cerita) ini, dan memintaku untuk menyerahkannya padamu jika aku bertemu denganmu saat berpatroli. Mitsutada _san_ bilang, ini hadiah darinya, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengembalikan uangnya," jelas Namazuo sambil menyerahkan _makimono_ tersebut.

Mendengarnya, Yasusada menaruh piring dangonya, mengambil _makimono_ itu dari tangan Namazuo, lalu membukanya, membaca prolog _monogatari_ itu, dan kemudian tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Terima kasih, akhirnya aku mendapatkan monogatari ini! Haahh.. sudah tiga bulan aku mencarinya!" kata Yasusada sambil mulai menggulung _makimono_ itu lagi, dan memasukkannya dalam lengan yukatanya.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Mitsutada _san_! Yah, tentu saja sulit mendapatkannya. _Monogatari_ itu dijual diluar wilayah kita. Sedangkan kita, adalah anggota dari _Kyoto Mimawarigumi_ , yang tidak boleh pergi jauh-jauh dari _Nijou jou_ dan _Kyoto gosho_. Benar, kan?" kata Namazuo sambil menghela napas.

"Ya," tanggap Yasusada singkat sambil tersenyum, dan melihat ke langit, "Namun, aku merasa sangat bangga menjadi bagian dari _Kyoto Mimawarigumi_ ini,"

Melihat senyuman Yasusada, Namazuo menghela napas sambil tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yamatonokami san, kau ini benar-benar menuangkan seluruh hidupmu pada _bakufu_ dan _shogun_ ya," komentar Namazuo.

"Hm? Ah, tidak juga,"

Mendengar itu, Namazuo langsung menolehkan kepalanya heran, melihat Yasusada. Dilihat seperti itu, Yasusada balas melihat dan tersenyum,

"Setengah hidupku memang _bakufu_ dan _shogun_ ," kata Yasusada, kemudian merogoh lengan yukatanya lagi, mengambil _makimono_ , lalu melanjutkannya, "Setengahnya lagi, untuk pengarang _monogatari_ ini, Gekkou,"

* * *

Gekkou.

Seandainya aku mengatakan, bahwa 'Gekkou' itu adalah sebuah nama, apakah kalian akan mengernyitkan dahi kalian? Aku yakin, iya.

Nama yang cukup aneh didengar bukan?

Ya, tapi begitulah adanya.

Gekkou adalah nama dari pengarang _monogatari_ kesayangan Yasusada.

Memang, nama 'Gekkou' itu aneh saat didengar, namun arti dari kata 'Gekkou' itu sendiri adalah sinar bulan.

Artinya sungguh cantik.

Dilihat dari cara menulisnya, kata-katanya, susunan kalimatnya, dan arti namanya, Yasusada membayangkan, betapa indah dan cantiknya orang bernama Gekkou ini ( **note:** pengarang _monogatari_ pada zaman _Heian_ hingga _edo_ mayoritas adalah perempuan. Hal ini disebabkan karangan-karangan entah puisi, cerita, atau bahkan lagu—dimulai dari zaman _Heian_ — mayoritas menggunakan huruf _kana_ —hiragana—, yaitu huruf yang paling identik dengan perempuan. Saat era-era tersebut, laki-laki ataupun orang yang intelek selalu menulis menggunakan _kanji,_ bukan _kana_. Yah walaupun pada zaman _edo_ penulis laki-laki sudah menjamur, memang. Tidak seperti zaman-zaman sebelumnya. Tapi saat melihat nama dan arti 'Gekkou' itu.. sedikit mengerikan kalau dia adalah seorang laki-laki, pikir Yasusada)

Ruangan Yasusada yang berada di markas _Kyoto Mimawarigumi_ , penuh dengan _makimono_ berisi _monogatari_ karangan Gekkou. Jika kalian bertanya pada Yasusada mengapa dia begitu tergila-gila dengan Gekkou, jawabannya pasti;

"Karena tulisan Gekkou mampu membawaku kedalam alam yang berbeda. Gekkou sanggup membawaku dalam dunia ilusi yang diciptakannya melalui tulisan, sehingga sejenak aku bisa melupakan segala masalah yang melandaku,"

Sungguh dalam jawabannya. Khas pecinta literatur.

Saat ini, Yasusada sedang mengurung diri di ruangannya selesai makan malam. Dia berkutat dengan _makimono_ yang diterimanya dari Namazuo siang tadi. Matanya bergerak naik-turun mengikuti baris-baris kalimat yang ditulis secara vertikal itu. Senyum tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

Setelah membaca cukup lama, Yasusada meregangkan leher dan badannya.

"Errgghh.. ah, Gekkou lagi-lagi membuat tulisan yang menarik," Yasusada berkata pada dirinya sendiri sembari menggulung _makimono_ itu, dan menaruhnya bersama dengan yang lainnya, "Jika aku bisa bertemu dengannya.. aku ingin sekali bertanya, darimana dia mendapatkan imajinasi seliar ini,"

Yasusada beranjak dari tempat dia duduk, lalu menggeser _shoji_ ruangannya. Saat dia akan keluar, dia melihat sang ketua –Mitsutada—datang menghampiri ruangannya.

"Ah, Yasusada. Waktu yang tepat sekali. Kau keluar dari ruanganmu," kata Mitsutada langsung.

"Eh? Ada apa, Mitsutada _san_?" Tanya Yasusada menghadap ke Mitsutada.

"Bisakah kau besok pergi ke Edo?" Tanya Mitsutada lagsung, tanpa basa-basi.

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus ke Edo?" Tanya Yasusada kebingungan.

"Untuk melihat perkembangan dan hal-hal yang terjadi di _Shinchougumi_ ,"

" _Shinchougumi_? Kenapa kita yang harus melihat perkembangannya? Bukankah mereka tidak ada kaitan apapun dengan kita?" Yasusada heran mendengar permintaan Mitsutada.

"Aku juga kurang paham kenapa kita yang mendapat tugas ini dari _bakufu_ , karena kalau dipikir-pikir, seharusnya ini tugas untuk _Shinsengumi_ , bukan kita.. tapi, yah perintah _bakufu_ , jadi apa boleh buat, kan?" kata Mitsutada sambil mengedikkan bahunya, tanda dia juga tidak paham dengan pemikiran _shogun_.

"Hmm.." Yasusada menopang dagunya, tanda dia berpikir. Dia sedang mengingat-ingat semua jadwalnya untuk satu minggu ini, dan setelah memastikannya dalam benaknya, akhirnya dia memutuskan jawabannya, "Baiklah. Tapi karena perjalanan pulang pergi Kyoto Edo itu memakan waktu kurang lebih 2 hari, bisakah aku minta tolong agar tugasku berpatroli lusa besok digantikan oleh seseorang? Seingatku aku mempunyai jadwal saat itu.."

"Ah, tak usah kau pikirkan. Semua tugasmu selama kau bertugas luar akan aku atasi. Oh iya, sekalian saja, setelah kau dari Edo, bisa tolong ke Mibu, dan serahkan _makimono_ ini kepada Kondo Isami, Ketua _Shinsengumi_? Maaf ya membuatmu jadi berputar-putar," kata Mitsutada sambil mengambil _makimono_ dari lengan yukatanya, dan menyerahkannya kepada Yasusada.

"Tidak masalah, tapi.. Kondo Isami? Bukankah Ketua _Shinsengumi_ adalah Serizawa Kamo? Sudah berganti rupanya?" Tanya Yasusada sembari memasukkan _makimono_ yang dia terima dari tangan Mitsutada.

"Yah, ada masalah saja di _Shinsengumi_. Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya kepadamu," kata Mitsutada sambil menepuk pelan pundak Yasusada, "Sudahlah, lebih baik bersiaplah, kemudian segeralah berangkat besok pagi petang. Tolong ya. Oh, jangan lupa sebelum berangkat, ambillah surat jalanmu dari Tokugawa ke kamarku. Hati-hati diperjalananmu," Mitsutada berkata sembari berbalik badan, dan pergi menuju ruangannya.

Yasusada menatap pungguh Mitsutada yang perlahan menghilang, lalu dia menguap lebar,

"Yah, sudahlah. Bukan urusanku. Lebih baik aku segera bersiap, lalu besok pagi-pagi buta aku harus berangkat,"

* * *

Edo.

Kota yang indah dan ramai. Banyak toko buku dan toko _katana_ yang tidak ada di Kyoto, dan itu hampir saja membuat Yasusada khilaf.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Yasusada terus berusaha meluruskan pikirannya untuk pergi ke markas _Shinchougumi_. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya, dan pulang ke Kyoto.

Sesampainya di markas _Shinchougumi_ , Yasusada langsung menunjukkan surat jalannya, lalu menjelaskan kedatangannya sebagai seorang anggota _Kyoto Mimawarigumi_. _Shinchougumi_ juga tidak menaruh curiga pada Yasusada setelah Yasusada menyerahkan surat jalan dan menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya. Rasanya _shogun_ sudah memberitahukannya kepada _Shinchougumi,_ bahwa anggota _Kyoto Mimawarigumi_ akan datang, pikir Yasusada.

Setelah merasa mendapatkan laporan yang cukup untuk diserahkan kepada _shogun,_ Yasusada berterimakasih dan memohon untuk undur diri. Tapi karena pada saat itu hari sudah menuju malam, Yasusada memutuskan untuk menginap satu hari di Edo.

Setelah mandi dan berganti yukata, Yasusada bersantai di balkon. Saat sedang bersantai, tiba-tiba Yasusada teringat toko buku yang dia lewati siang tadi, saat akan menuju markas _Shinchougumi_. Mengingat malam masih belum begitu larut, Yasusada segera beranjak dari penginapannya menuju toko buku tersebut, berharap toko itu belum tutup.

Sesampainya didepan toko, Yasusada tersenyum mendapati toko tersebut belum tutup. Yasusada masuk, lalu mencoba mencari _monogatari_ karangan Gekkou. Setelah bertanya pada orang yang sedang bertugas, akhirnya dia menemukan rak yang berisi semua _monogatari_ karangan Gekkou.

"Wah.. ternyata tidak hanya berwujud _makimono_ saja.. ada yang sudah dijahit seperti ini.." kata Yasusada sambil mengambil satu jilid buku dari rak, "Ternyata ada banyak karangan Gekkou yang belum aku baca.. Mungkin ada baiknya aku membeli dua.. ah, tiga buku ini," Yasusada mulai bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat sedang asyik memilih buku, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja menyenggol pedang Yasusada, dan membuat Yasusada sedikit oleng. Merasa terganggu, Yasusada menoleh kebelakang, melihat siapa yang berjalan tidak hati-hati sampai menyenggol pedangnya.

"Ah, maaf.. saya benar-benar tidak sengaja," kata seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna hitam kecoklatan, dengan pedang di pinggangnya—yang menandakan bahwa dia adalah samurai juga—, dan dia membungkuk dalam pada Yasusada.

"A-ah, tidak apa. Saya hanya sedikit kaget tadi. Tak apa, angkatlah kepalamu," kata Yasusada dengan nada yang ramah, begitu melihat kesopan santunan laki-laki yang baru saja menyenggolnya.

Laki-laki yang tadi membungkuk dalam, mulai menegakkan badannya. Rupanya dia memiliki rambut yang panjang pula, dikuncir kebawah dan disibakkan kedepan, serta memiliki mata paling indah yang pernah Yasusada lihat.

Merah ruby.

Senyum laki-laki itu pun menawan, hampir saja membuat Yasusada berpikir bahwa laki-laki ini adalah seorang perempuan, namun dibuangnya pikiran itu jauh-jauh setelah tidak sengaja melihat dada rata dan sedikit bidang milik laki-laki itu.

"Maafkan saya mengganggu anda yang sedang mencari buku, tuan," kata laki-laki itu lagi pada Yasusada, dan memasang tampang yang benar-benar menyesal.

Yasusada yang mendengar itu, otomatis tersenyum.

"Ah, sudahlah tak apa. Tidak mengganggu sama sekali," kata Yasusada menenangkan.

Laki-laki itu ikut tersenyum. Lalu dia menaruh tangannya di pedangnya, sambil ikut melihat rak _monogatari_ Gekkou.

"Jangan-jangan anda menyukai Gekkou?" Tanya laki-laki itu langsung.

"Eh? Iya, saya sangat menyukainya! _Monogatari_ karangannya benar-benar yang terbaik. Saya sangat mengaguminya! Apakah anda juga?" Tanya Yasusada dengan wajah berseri-seri, bahagia menemukan orang yang bisa diajak berbincang tentang Gekkou.

"Hmm.. saya tidak bisa dibilang suka sih, tapi saya mengetahui cukup banyak tentang Gekkou. Yah, karena Gekkou adalah penulis terkenal yang berasal dari Edo.. dan dia juga terkenal di Edo," kata laki-laki itu.

"Ah? Gekkou berasal dari Edo? Saya baru tahu.. jika saya tahu kalau Gekkou ada di Edo, saya sebaiknya memerpanjang waktu perjalanan saya di Edo.." kata Yasusada sedih setelah mengetahui satu fakta dari Gekkou yang selama ini tidak dia ketahui.

"Eh? Anda bukan dari Edo rupanya?"

Yasusada menggeleng.

"Saya berasal dari Kyoto. Saya disini karena suatu urusan pekerjaan," kata Yasusada.

"Begitukah.. Kyoto itu sangat jauh dari sini," kata laki-laki itu, "Sayang sekali. Padahal menurut kabar, Gekkou akan menunjukkan gambar dirinya dan mengeluarkan _monogatari_ barunya akhir minggu ini,"

"BENARKAH!? Aaahh~!" Yasusada langsung mengeluarkan suara desahan kekecewaan yang sangat dalam dari lubuk hatinya.

"Sayang sekali ya.." kata laki-laki itu lagi, sambil mengambil salah satu buku dari rak tersebut.

Yasusada mengangguk lemah. Saat ini Yasusada sangat kecewa. Padahal saat ini Gekkou ada di kota yang sama dengan Yasusada, ditambah akhir minggu ini, lukisan wujud diri Gekkou akan ditunjukkan.. namun Yasusada tidak bisa melihatnya. Dan lagi, ada _monogatari_ baru yang dikeluarkan, tapi tentu saja, Yasusada tidak bisa membacanya. Betapa sialnya hidup Yasusada.

Laki-laki itu, melihat Yasusada yang langsung depresi, tersenyum. Ternyata ada samurai yang sangat menyukai literatur sampai seperti ini, pikir laki-laki itu.

Tak selang lama, laki-laki itu membuka mulutnya, dan berkata,

"Tapi sebetulnya, saya dua minggu lagi akan pergi ke Kyoto.. apakah anda mau saya bawakan _monogatari_ baru dari Gekkou?" tawar laki-laki itu.

"Eh? Ti-tidak usah.. anda akan kerepotan nantinya.." kata Yasusada menolak, merasa tidak enak merepotkan orang yang baru saja ditemuinya secara tidak sengaja.

"Tidak masalah.. lagipula saya sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan. Hitung-hitung permintaan maaf saya tadi menyenggol pedang kebanggaan anda," kata laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum.

Yasusada bimbang.

Di satu sisi, dia ingin sekali menerima tawaran itu, namun disisi lain, dia tidak ingin merepotkan laki-laki itu.

"Tapi.."

"Masalah dimana kita bertemu, terserah anda saja.. lagipula, saya ke Kyoto untuk berlibur, bukan bekerja," kata laki-laki itu menambahi.

Kebimbangan Yasusada semakin menuju kearah untuk menerima tawaran keheningan selama dua menit, akhirnya Yasusada berkata,

"Baiklah.. mohon bantuannya. Maafkan saya sudah merepotkan anda," kata Yasusada sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam, menunjukkan rasa terimakasihnya yang amat besar pada laki-laki tersebut.

"Tidak masalah, dan lagi saya yang menawarkan.. baiklah, dua minggu lagi.. dimana kita bertemu?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"Bagaimana kalau disekitar _Kyoto Gyoen_? _"_ Tanya Yasusada.

Yasusada menawarkan _Kyoto Gyoen_ karena itu adalah daerah terdekat yang masih bisa Yasusada jangkau ketika berpatroli. Yasusada sadar, dia tidak bisa pergi jauh dari lingkungan sekitar _Nijou jou_ dan _Kyoto Gosho_. Dan daerah _Kyoto Gyoen_ berada di sekitar _Kyoto Gosho_ , jadi lokasi itu adalah lokasi yang paling tepat.

" _Kyoto Gyoen_ kah.. baiklah, saya mengerti," kata laki-laki itu dengan tersenyum lembut.

Yasusada balas tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih ya. Anoo.. maaf terlambat memerkenalkan diri, nama saya Yamatonokami Yasusada. Bolehkah saya mengetahui nama anda?" Yasusada membungkuk dalam, dengan tetap tersenyum.

"Ah, nama saya Kaga Kiyomitsu. Salam kenal, Yamatonokami _san_ ,"

* * *

Di perjalanan menuju Mibu, Yasusada tidak bisa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya. Dua minggu lagi, _monogatari_ baru milik Gekkou bisa dibacanya. Betapa baiknya orang bernama Kaga Kiyomitsu itu.

Sesampainya di Mibu, Yasusada langsung menuju gerbang markas _Shinsengumi_. Didepannya, sudah pasti dia dihadang oleh anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang sedang berjaga.

"Sebutkan siapa namamu, darimana asalmu, dan apa urusanmu datang kemari?" Tanya salah seorang anggota yang menghadang Yasusada.

"Namaku Yamatonokami Yasusada. Aku anggota dari _Kyoto Mimawarigumi._ Aku datang kemari atas perintah ketuaku, Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, untuk memberikan _makimono_ ini kepada Kondo Isami, ketua _Shinsengumi_. Sebagai bukti, aku juga membawa surat jalanku yang aku dapat dari Tokugawa, silakan diperiksa jika berkenan," kata Yasusada tenang, tak gentar. Dia sudah biasa mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

Para anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang sedang berjaga langsung bergerak tanggap, memeriksa surat jalan Yasusada, dan memeriksa barang apa saja yang dibawa oleh Yasusada. Setelah lolos pemeriksaan, Yasusada diminta untuk menunggu di gerbang terlebih dahulu, dan salah seorang anggota memanggil Kondo Isami.

Setelah Yasusada bertemu dengan Kondo Isami, Yasusada langsung menyerahkan _makimono_ yang merupakan mandat dari Mitsutada, kemudian Yasusada meminta untuk undur diri.

"Ah, terima kasih.. Yamatonokami Yasusada. Sampaikan salamku kepada Mitsutada," kata Isami sambil mengantarkan kepulangan Yasusada hingga gerbang.

"Tentu akan saya sampaikan," kata Yasusada sopan, sambil membungkuk kecil dan tersenyum.

Saat Yasusada membalikkan badan, berniat untuk meninggalkan markas _Shinsengumi_ , tiba-tiba suara Isami menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah, Yamatonokami," panggil Isami.

Yasusada menoleh, memandang Isami, sambil menjawab,

"Iya? Ada apa?"

Isami menghembuskan napas, membuat Yasusada kebingungan. Isami kemudian mendekatinya, lalu berkata pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan, yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Yasusada.

"Tolong sampaikan pada Mitsutada, bahwa sepertinya fraksi _anti shogun_ sudah mulai bergerak. Entah kapan kejadiannya, pasti sebentar lagi mereka akan melakukan sesuatu untuk melengserkan _Shogun_. Katakan pada Mitsutada untuk berhati-hati dan perketat penjagaan,"

Yasusada mengangguk paham.

Isami tersenyum puas kepada Yasusada yang cepat tanggap.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi pesan yang harus Yasusada sampaikan pada Mitsutada, Yasusada benar-benar undur diri, dan kembali ke markas _Kyoto Mimawarigumi_.

* * *

"YAMATONOKAMI SAN! Kami dengar, Fraksi _anti shogun_ sudah mulai bergerak?! Benarkah itu?" Tanya –teriak— Namazuo dan Atsushi—anggota _Kyoto Mimawarigumi_ yang masih dalam pelatihan—bersamaan.

Yasusada yang sedang makan langsung menghentikan suapannya saat ditodong begitu oleh dua anak yang tidak tahu aturan itu.

Yasusada menghela napas, kemudian mengambil sumpitnya,

"Begitulah yang kudengar dari Kondo Isami, ketua _Shinsengumi_ , dua minggu yang lalu. Saat itu aku mendapat tugas menyerahkan _makimono_ dari Mitsutada _san_ kepada Isami _san,_ dan kemudian Isami _san_ mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku ketika aku ingin pulang kemari.." kata Yasusada sambil mengambil sayuran rebus terakhir dari mangkoknya, "Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kalian tidak bertanya saat aku makan? Itu tidak baik,"

"A-ah, maafkan kami, Yamatonokami _san_.. kami hanya penasaran saja," kata Atsushi sambil menampilkan tawa tak berdosanya.

"Yah, begitulah. Yang penting, kita perketat penjagaan saja. Lindungi _shogun_ ," kata Yasusada sambil membereskan mangkok dan gelas bekas dia makan, "Aku mau berpatroli dulu setelah ini,"

"Ah baiklah, hati-hati di jalan!" kata Atsushi dan Namazuo bersamaan.

Patroli Yasusada kali ini ada di sekitar _Kyoto Gosho_ , tepatnya di _Kyoto Gyoen_. Yasusada sedang menepati janjinya, menunggu Kaga Kiyomitsu yang dari Edo tersebut.

Di perjalanan menuju _Kyoto Gyoen_ , sebetulnya Yasusada tidak berharap banyak. Kiyomitsu tidak datang pun, Yasusada maklum. Karena Kiyomitsu juga sejatinya tidak mempunyai kewajiban untuk memenuhi keinginan Yasusada.

Namun, Yasusada tetap datang ke _Kyoto Gyoen_ untuk melunasi janjinya. Saat sampai didaerah _Kyoto Gyoen,_ Yasusada berjalan santai mengitari daerah disitu. Setelah berkeliling cukup lama, mata Yasusada tiba-tiba menangkap sosok dengan yukata berwarna merah, hakama hitam, pedang terselip di pinggangnya, lalu rambut hitam kecoklatan, yang dikuncir kebawah, dan dihadapkannya ke depan. Tak lupa mata merah rubynya, dan paras cantiknya.

Sosok itu adalah Kaga Kiyomitsu.

Orang yang Yasusada temui secara tidak sengaja di Edo.

Melihatnya, Yasusada melebarkan matanya. Tidak kusangka dia benar-benar datang, pikir Yasusada.

Yasusada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati Kiyomitsu yang sedang berdiri.

Melihat sosok yang berjalan mendekatinya, Kiyomitsu menoleh, dan tersenyum mendapati Yasusada datang mendekat.

"Yamatonokami _san_ ," sapa Kiyomitsu langsung, "Selamat siang. Saya kira anda tidak datang,"

Yasusada tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal,

"Yah, saya juga mengira bahwa anda tidak datang," kata Yasusada.

"Haha, saya sudah berjanji pada anda, mana mungkin saya tidak datang," kata Kiyomitsu sambil memasukkan tangannya ke lengan yukatanya, dan mengambil sebuah buku, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Yasusada "Ini buku yang saya janjikan. _Monogatari_ terbaru karangan Gekkou,"

Yasusada menerima buku itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bahagia, canggung.. semua berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

"Saya benar-benar berterima kasih. Ah, berapakah harganya?" Tanya Yasusada pada Kiyomitsu.

"Hm? Ah, sudahlah. Tidak usah," kata Kiyomitsu sambil mengangkat tangannya, tanda bahwa Yasusada tidak usah memberikan apapun untuknya.

"Eh? Tapi.. anda sudah repot-repot membawanya kemari.. dan saya sudah membuat anda mengeluarkan uang untuk sesuatu yang tidak anda miliki.." Yasusada merasa sangat tidak enak pada Kiyomitsu, saat Kiyomitsu memilih menolak uang untuk menggantinya.

" Tidak masalah kok," kata Kiyomitsu lagi, meyakinkan Yasusada bahwa Yasusada tidak perlu mengganti apapun.

"..saya jadi tidak enak pada anda.." kata Yasusada, "Apakah tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda?"

Khas seorang samurai.

Harus membalas budi.

Mendengarnya, Kiyomitsu menaruh tangannya di dagu, tanda berpikir. Kemudian, Kiyomitsu mengatupkan tangannya bersamaan, tanda sudah menemukan sesuatu di otaknya.

"Ah. Bagaimana kalau.." Kiyomitsu berkata sambil menghadap Yasusada, "..kita berteman?"

"Huh?" Yasusada yang mendengar pernyataan Kiyomitsu langsung dibuat cengo.

"Hm.. tidak bisa kah.. yah, sebetulnya setelah ini saya akan pindah ke Kyoto.. memang bukan Kyoto daerah sini, namun saya pikir kalau kita sama-sama di Kyoto, kemudian kita berteman, setidaknya saya sudah sedikit tenang karena ada tempat dimana teman saya berada, di satu daerah dengan saya.." kata Kiyomitsu sambil tersenyum lemah begitu melihat reaksi Yasusada.

Seorang samurai memang tidak mudah diajak berteman, Kiyomitsu paham benar itu.

"A-ah. Bukan, bukan. Saya tidak masalah kok kita berteman.. tapi saya hanya sedikit kaget saja, rupanya ada samurai yang seperti anda.. mengajak berteman terlebih dahulu.. padahal kita tidak satu tuan, ataupun satu klan.. yah.. saya.. tidak menyangka saja," kata Yasusada sambil tersenyum cerah, mencoba menepis pemikiran salah paham Kiyomitsu.

"Eh? Jadi.. intinya, kita berteman sekarang?" Tanya Kiyomitsu.

"Ya.. saya menganggapnya seperti itu," kata Yasusada, menjawabnya.

Kiyomitsu tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Yasusada.

"Mulai sekarang, tidak usah menggunakan bahasa formal. Biasa saja ya. Dan anoo, panggil saja aku Kiyomitsu, tak apa," kata Kiyomitsu sambil tersenyum lagi.

Senyum yang lebih indah, lebih cerah dari biasanya.

Senyum yang anehnya bisa langsung membuat dada Yasusada berdebar, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, panggil saja aku Yasusada," kata Yasusada, mencoba tetap membalas senyuman indah Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu tersenyum,

"Baiklah, Yasusada," tanggap Kiyomitsu, "Yah, apakah kau sibuk? Maukah kau menemaniku mengelilingi _Kyoto Gyoen_?"

Yasusada anehnya secara otomatis mengangguk. Padahal dia tidak boleh melalaikan patrolinya. Ini pertama kalinya Yasusada melanggar peraturan.

"Terima kasih, Yasusada. Ayo!" kata Kiyomitsu sambil meraih tangan Yasusada, dan mengajaknya pergi.

Merasakan kulitnya dan kulit Kiyomitsu bersentuhan, membawa sensasi yang belum pernah Yasusada rasakan sebelumnya. Awalnya seperti tersengat listrik, dan membuat Yasusada kaget. namun lama kelamaan, Yasusada merasakan kehangatan.. dan itu membuatnya nyaman.

Melihat senyum Kiyomitsu pun, membuat wajah Yasusada memerah, dan jantungnya bergerak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'Ya Tuhan. Aku ini kenapa,' pikir Yasusada.

* * *

Dua bulan setelah itu sudah berlalu. Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu semakin menjadi teman dekat. Setiap Yasusada ada waktu, dia selalu menyempatkan diri bertemu dengan Kiyomitsu, yang setiap hari selalu berada di daerah sekitar _Kyoto Gyoen._

Seperti hari ini, waktu Yasusada sedikit lowong, dan dia memutuskan untuk menemui Kiyomitsu.

"Ah, Yasusada. Kau datang hari ini," sambut Kiyomitsu begitu dia mendapati Yasusada berjalan mendekatinya yang sedang duduk santai di kedai manisan sekitar _Kyoto Gyoen_ , sambil memakan _anmitsu_ pesanannya.

Yasusada tersenyum.

"Kau ini, kenapa kau sering ke daerah sini sih," kata Yasusada sambil mengambil posisi duduk di samping Kiyomitsu.

"Haha, lebih tepatnya aku setiap hari kemari," kata Kiyomitsu sambil memakan _anmitsu_ nya lagi, "Kau tidak bekerja hari ini? Tuanmu tidak masalah kau keluar?"

Yasusada memang pernah bercerita pada Kiyomitsu, bahwa dia adalah samurai yang memiliki tuan. Namun dia tidak mengatakan bahwa dia adalah anggota _Kyoto Mimawarigumi_. Yasusada merasa, dia harus menjaga identitasnya itu rapat-rapat dari orang luar. Yah, sedekat apapun mereka berdua, Kiyomitsu tetaplah bukan penduduk asli Kyoto. Yasusada tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

"Ehhmm.. Aku sedang senggang. Jadi aku bisa datang kemari," kata Yasusada sambil meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, "Kau tidak pernah pergi kemanapun selain di daerah ini, Kiyomitsu? Kau tidak bosan?"

Kiyomitsu menggeleng, menanggapi pertanyaan Yasusada.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak bosan.." gumam Yasusada heran.

"Karena aku tahu kau ada disini," jawab Kiyomitsu tiba-tiba.

Mendengar perkataan Kiyomitsu, mata Yasusada melebar, kemudian menoleh memandang Kiyomitsu.

"Ha?" Tanya Yasusada, meminta kejelasan.

"Iya. Kau temanku yang paling berharga. Mengingat kau ada didaerah sekitar sini, itu membuatku merasa tidak sendiri. Selama aku masih ada dikota ini, aku ingin menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, senyaman mungkin," kata Kiyomitsu sambil menyendokkan _anmitsu_ nya lagi.

Mendengar itu, entah kenapa wajah Yasusada memanas lagi. Sepertinya wajahnya sudah memerah.

'Sial, kenapa dengan diriku ini. Kiyomitsu itu temanmu, Yasusada. Ingat. Hal seperti itu sudah biasa. Karena dia temanmu. Iya, temanmu. Aaarrghhh!' kata _inner_ Yasusada menderita.

Melihat Kiyomitsu yang memakan _anmitsu_ nya tanpa dosa setelah dia mengatakan kalimat yang hampir membuat Yasusada sakit jantung, membuat Yasusada berhasrat untuk mencubit pipi Kiyomitsu.

Dan akhirnya Yasusada memutuskan untuk benar-benar melakukannya.

"A-aakh! Apa-apaan sih kau ini, Yasusada! Sakit, kau tahu!?" rintih Kiyomitsu saat Yasusada tiba-tiba mencubit pipinya, dan menariknya.

"Oh, aku kira ini _mochi,_ " kata Yasusada, memasang tampang tidak berdosanya pula.

Mendengarnya, Kiyomitsu langsung menggembungkan pipinya. Imut sekali. Tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa Kiyomitsu adalah seorang samurai, kalau hanya melihat parasnya saja.

"Moouu! Sudahlah! Pergi kerja sana! Menyebalkan!" kata Kiyomitsu sambil menepis tangan Yasusada, dan membuat Yasusada terkekeh.

"Iya, iya. Maaf. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, kau sampai kapan tinggal disini?" Tanya Yasusada.

"…"Kiyomitsu terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat seperti berpikir. Dan tak selang lama, Kiyomitsu membuka mulutnya, "Mungkin.. satu minggu lagi? Aku harus pergi ke Mibu setelah itu,"

"Mibu?" ulang Yasusada.

"..Iya, kerabatku ada di Mibu, dan mereka memintaku untuk tinggal bersama mereka," kata Kiyomitsu, "Padahal aku ingin disini saja bersamamu,"

Yasusada juga terdiam. Satu minggu lagi.. Yasusada memiliki jadwal penuh selama seminggu ini di _Nijou jou_ , ditambah dia juga memiliki jadwal untuk menjaga _shogun_ besok lusa. Dia tidak yakin bisa keluar menemui Kiyomitsu di _Kyoto Gyoen_.

"..Satu minggu ini.. jadwalku sangat padat.." kata Yasusada pelan.

Mendengarnya, Kiyomitsu tersenyum.

"Maa, aku tidak masalah kok. Kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya. Kau menemuiku sekarang disela-sela kesibukanmu ini, sudah cukup bagiku. Aku senang," kata Kiyomitsu sambil menepuk kepala Yasusada pelan.

"..Maafkan aku," kata Yasusada penuh penyesalan.

Kiyomitsu menggeleng.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak apa,"

Yasusada menghela napas. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menemani Kiyomitsu diwaktu-waktu seperti ini? Padahal mereka akan berpisah, namun Yasusada malah harus bekerja penuh.

Yasusada berpikir, apa yang bisa dia berikan untuk kenang-kenangan.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Yasusada tahu apa yang akan dia berikan. Yasusada merogoh lengan yukatanya, lalu mengeluarkan satu _omamori_ (jimat) dengan corak yang sangat indah dari dalamnya.

Melihat desain _omamori_ yang dipegang Yasusada, membuat mata Kiyomitsu berbinar-binar. Kiyomitsu memang penyuka barang imut nan cantik.

"Hee, Yasusada! Dimana kau membeli _omamori_ itu? Cantik sekali!" kata Kiyomitsu kagum.

Yasusada tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kau mau _omamori_ seperti ini, Kiyomitsu?" Tanya Yasusada.

"Iya! Beritahu aku dimana membelinya!" kata Kiyomitsu semangat.

Melihat reaksi Kiyomitsu, Yasusada langsung mengambil tangan Kiyomitsu, menaruh _omamori_ itu ditangan Kiyomitsu, lalu memaksa Kiyomitsu untuk menggenggamnya.

Wajah Kiyomitsu terlihat kaget. dia bingung. kemudian dia memiringkan kepalanya, meminta penjelasan dari Yasusada. Yasusada tersenyum.

"Ini, kenang-kenangan dariku. Aku tidak berharap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, tapi setidaknya aku bisa memberikanmu barang yang bisa membuatmu mengingatku selamanya," kata Yasusada, "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu,"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yasusada, membuat wajah Kiyomitsu memerah seketika. Otomatis, Kiyomitsu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yasusada, sambil mendekap _omamori_ dari Yasusada.

"..dasar, apa sih.." gumam Kiyomitsu pelan, "Aku juga pasti merindukanmu, bodoh.."

"Hm? Kau bilang apa, Kiyomitsu?" Tanya Yasusada yang tidak mendengar kalimat Kiyomitsu.

"TIDAK APA!" kata Kiyomitsu dengan nada menekan, mencoba menghilangkan rasa malunya, "A-ah, kau tidak kembali bekerja?"

Yasusada melihat ke arah langit.

"Hmm.. iya juga," kata Yasusada sambil bangkit dari duduknya, "Padahal aku masih ingin bersamamu,"

Kiyomitsu tersenyum.

"Suatu saat, kita pasti bertemu lagi. Terima kasih _omamori_ nya," kata Kiyomitsu.

Yasusada ikut tersenyum lembut.

"Pasti,"

* * *

Kyoto, Edo Jidai, 1864

Kabar simpang-siur tentang pemberontakan fraksi _anti shogun_ sudah bukan menjadi kabar simpang-siur lagi. Sudah banyak tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa pemberontakan itu akan segera terjadi.

Takut dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang ada, Mitsutada menugaskan 4 orang dari pasukan elitnya untuk berangkat ke Mibu dan ikut membantu _Shinsengumi_ ; Tsurumaru Kuninaga, Ookanehira, Oodenta, dan Yamatonokami Yasusada.

"Rasanya, pemberontakan kali ini akan menjadi perang yang cukup besar," kata Tsurumaru saat perjalanan menuju Mibu.

"Aku rasa juga begitu. Bahkan _Shinsengumi_ juga dirasa bisa kewalahan. Sekuat itu kah fraksi _anti shogun_?" kata Ookanehira dengan nada yang aneh.

"Yah, tidak ada samurai yang lemah, kan? Kia hanya bisa berusaha semampunya," timpal Oodenta santai.

Yasusada tidak ada keinginan untuk ikut dalam pembicaraan tentang ini.

Mibu.

Dia hanya bisa berdoa, jikapun ini akan menjadi perang yang besar, semoga perang ini tidak merembet dan tidak akan mengenai warga sipil disana.

Kenapa?

Karena di Mibu, ada seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin Yasusada libatkan dalam kegiatan berbahaya ini.

Ya,

Kaga Kiyomitsu.

Satu minggu telah berlalu di Mibu. Keempat anggota pasukan elit _Kyoto Mimawarigumi_ saat ini sedang berjaga di daerah sekitar markas _Shinsengumi_ , sambil memeriksa keadaan. Siang saat mereka berjaga, tiba-tiba datanglah laporan yang mengatakan, bahwa akan ada rapat fraksi _anti shogun_ di _Ikeda-ya_ saat perayaan _Gion Matsuri_ datang.

 _Gion Matsuri_ diadakan besok malam.

Besok malam, pasti akan terjadi perang yang cukup besar.

Karena keempat orang itu diberi mandat oleh Mitsutada untuk membantu _Shinsengumi_ sampai tuntas, maka keempat orang itu memutuskan juga ikut membantu saat eksekusi di _Ikeda-ya_.

Malam mulai datang. Seperti biasa, Yasusada merawat pedang kesayangannya. Karena besok dia harus menggunakannya, pedangnya tidak boleh dalam kondisi yang tidak prima. Saat Yasusada membersihkan pedangnya, _shoji_ kamar Yasusada diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Siapa?" Tanya Yasusada dari dalam.

"Aku, Okita Souji,"

Okita Souji. Salah satu anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang paling ramah dan paling jenius. Memiliki sifat dan sikap yang hampir mirip Yasusada, sehingga saat pertama kali tiba di Mibu satu minggu yang lalu, Okita lah yang dapat akrab dengan Yasusada dalam waktu singkat.

Segera Yasusada menaruh pedangnya ke sarungnya, lalu menggeser _shoji_ kamarnya perlahan, memersilahkan Okita masuk. Setelah Okita masuk, dan keduanya menyamankan diri duduk di _zabuton_ (bantal duduk) masing-masing, Okita langsung mengeluarkan perkataan yang tepat pada intinya, tanpa basa-basi. Terlihat bahwa Okita tidak ingin buang-buang waktu.

"Anoo, Yamatonokami, mengenai perang di _Ikeda-ya_ besok.. bisakah kau.. dan teman-temanmu bergerak di lantai satu? Serahkah lantai dua pada kami, pada _Shinsengumi,_ " kata Okita.

"Tidak masalah, tentu saja. Tapi apakah kalian tidak akan kewalahan?" Tanya Yasusada, dan terbesit rasa khawatir dalam nadanya.

"Tidak masalah, jangan khawatirkan kami. Lagipula, kami merasa tidak enak sudah merepotkan kalian, yang seharusnya tidak perlu mengambil andil dalam bagian ini. Maafkan kami," kata Okita sambil membungkuk kecil.

Yasusada tersenyum pada Okita.

"Tak apa lah Souji. Selama melindungi shogun adalah tugas kalian, itu berarti tugas kami juga," kata Yasusada.

Souji memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Yasusada.

"Baiklah, mari kita berjuang bersama," kata Souji.

Yasusada mengangguk.

* * *

TRANG

Suara pedang beradu terdengar disana-sini. Jeritan para manusia, cipratan darah, dan mayat yang bergelempangan menjadi pemandangan yang saat ini dilihat oleh Yasusada yang juga sudah compang-camping.

"OOKANEHIRA! JAGA BAGIAN DEPAN! JANGAN SAMPAI ADA YANG KABUR!" teriak Yasusada memberi komando.

"SIAL! YASUSADA! ADA YANG KELUAR DARI PINTU BELAKANG PENGINAPAN!" Teriak Tsurumaru memberi pengarahan pada Yasusada.

"SERAHKAN PADAKU! TOLONG URUS BAGIAN SINI!" Yasusada balas berteriak, lalu berlari keluar mengejar anggota _anti shogun_ yang melarikan diri.

Keluar dari _Ikeda-ya_ , Yasusada menajamkan matanya, mencari sosok yang sedang berlari.. dan Yasusada langsung menemukannya. Tak membuang waktu, Yasusada berlari mengejarnya.

Tapi sepertinya musuh sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik atau kelelahan, gerakan larinya sedikit tersendat, sehingga Yasusada bisa mengejarnya.

Setelah sosok yang dikejar Yasusada sudah menjangkau cakupan tangannya, Yasusada sesegera mungkin, langsung menarik syal merah yang dipakai oleh musuhnya, dan melemparnya kebawah. Tanpa basa-basi, Yasusada langsung menaiki tubuh sang empunya syal, lalu mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, bersiap untuk menebas.

Namun, gerakan tangan Yasusada terhenti saat melihat warna mata dan paras musuh yang sedang ditindihnya ini.

Rambut hitam kecoklatan.

Paras yang luar biasa cantik.

Mata merah ruby.

"…Kaga.. Kiyomitsu?" gumam Yasusada tidak percaya.

Ya.

Tidak salah lagi.

Mata merah itu..

Kaga Kiyomitsu.

Seolah tersambar petir, Yasusada membeku. Wajah Yasusada masih belum bisa menunjukkan ekspresi lain selain ekspresi shock.

Tangannya yang memegang pedang mengendur, dan jatuh kebawah.

"..Yasu..sada?" balas orang yang ada dibawahnya—dan ternyata adalah Kiyomitsu—, juga tak kalah kagetnya.

"Kau.. anggota fraksi _anti shogun_?" Tanya Yasusada masih belum percaya.

"…" Kiyomitsu terdiam, dan membuang mukanya, tidak ingin beradu tatapan dengan Yasusada. Kemudian dia menjawab perlahan, "..Begitulah,"

Yasusada ikut terdiam.

Kemudian Yasusada bangkit, dan memandang Kiyomitsu dengan tatapan kosong.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tak ada satupun yang ingin bergerak walaupun hanya seinci, ataupun berhasrat untuk menghunuskan pedangnya. Mereka hanya diam. Diam tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

Masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

Kenyataan yang mengharuskan mereka membunuh satu sama lain untuk memenuhi kewajiban mereka akan pihak yang mereka dukung.

Setelah sekian lama terdiam, akhirnya Kiyomitsu angkat suara,

"..yah, pertemuan kita ternyata tidak seindah angan-anganku. Ternyata jatuhnya kita seperti ini, hahaha!" kata Kiyomitsu sambil tertawa—yang dipaksakan—

Yasusada masih tetap terdiam tanpa kata, tidak menanggapi Kiyomitsu.

Melihat Yasusada, Kiyomitsu menghela napas.

Akhirnya, Kiyomitsu mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Yasusada. Yasusada yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kiyomitsu, langsung tersadar, lalu memandang Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu hanya tersenyum saat mata merahnya beradu dengan mata biru jernih milik Yasusada.

"..bunuhlah aku. Kau sudah menangkapku, sekarang lakukan tugasmu," kata Kiyomitsu, "Dan juga, sejak dari awal aku sudah siap untuk mati,"

Yasusada tidak bergeming. Hanya matanya yang masih dia paku untuk menatap mata Kiyomitsu. Setelah tetap diam sekitar satu menit, Yasusada akhirnya angkat suara,

"..tidak bisa. Kau larilah, Kiyomitsu," kata Yasusada tegas.

"Eh?"

"Larilah, jangan kembali lagi ke Kyoto. Kembalilah ke Edo. Masih belum ada yang mengetahui identitasmu, kau masih aman. Larilah!" kata Yasusada sambil memegang tangan Kiyomitsu.

"Ta-tapi.. kalau aku melakukan itu, kau akan dianggap meloloskan musuh, kau akan disuruh _seppuku_ , Yasusada! Apa kau gila!?" Tanya Kiyomitsu sambil sedikit berteriak pada Yasusada.

"AKU LEBIH BAIK MATI DARIPADA AKU HARUS MEMBUNUH ORANG YANG AKU SAYANGI!" balas Yasusada keras.

Mendengar pengakuan Yasusada, Kiyomitsu membelalakkan matanya.

Yasusada?

Orang yang Yasusada sayangi?

"..sayangi..?" ulang Kiyomitsu.

"Ya. Aku menyayangimu, Kiyomitsu. Aku mencintaimu walau umur pertemuan kita tidak bisa dibilang lama. Walau hubungan kita tidak bisa dibilang dalam. Aku, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa langsung jatuh hati padamu.. apalagi dengan gender kita yang sama.. tapi, saat bersamamu.. aku selalu merasa bahagia. Bayangkan betapa sedihnya aku mendengarmu kau akan pergi ke Mibu.. dan tidak bisa lagi bertemu denganmu.. hingga akhirnya aku disuruh ke Mibu, dan saat aku mendengar perang ini.. aku memikirkanmu, aku khawatir denganmu! Aku.. aku tidak ingin perang ini merembet dan melibatkanmu!" aku Yasusada, "..tapi rupanya.. kau termasuk didalamnya.."

Kiyomitsu terdiam.

"..oleh Karena itu, larilah Kiyomitsu. Jangan pedulikan aku. Aku tahu semua ini akan mengarah kemana," kata Yasusada, air mata mulai menetes di pipinya, "..Aku hanya ingin kau tetap hidup. Aku.. mencintai..UPH!"

Yasusada dipaksa menelan semua kata-kata yang akan dikatakannya. Bibirnya sekarang dipaksa mengatup, oleh Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu mencium Yasusada dalam, sangat dalam.

Yasusada terdiam, matanya melebar. Dia kaget dengan perlakuan Kiyomitsu padanya saat ini.

Setelah cukup lama Kiyomitsu mencium Yasusada, Kiyomitsu menunduk, mencengkeram yukata milik Yasusada, lalu menempelkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yasusada. Tak berapa lama, isakan mulai terdengar dari Kiyomitsu, dan badan Kiyomitsu mulai bergetar menahan tangis. Sekarang Yasusada sedikit bingung harus bagaimana.

"..aku juga mencintaimu, Yasusada. Perasaanku sama sepertimu.. Hiks, a-aku juga tidak ingin kau mati," kata Kiyomitsu perlahan, dan menaruh kepalanya tetap di dada Yasusada.

Otomatis, melihat itu, Yasusada mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Kiyomitsu, lalu memeluk erat tubuh Kiyomitsu.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku.." Yasusada tiba-tiba membungkuk sedikit, menangkup wajah Kiyomitsu yang penuh air mata, lalu menciumnya kecil dan singkat, "..larilah. Larilah, Kiyomitsu. Aku mohon. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu mati,"

Mendengar itu, Kiyomitsu berusaha memberontak,

"BODOH! Aku juga tidak mau ka—"

"Jangan pikirkan aku. Kalau kau mencintaiku, kumohon tetaplah hidup untukku," Yasusada memotong perkataan Kiyomitsu, "Aku tahu ini sangat berat untuk kita.. tapi kita harus menjalaninya,"

Kiyomitsu terdiam mendengar Yasusada mengatakan hal itu.

Melihat Kiyomitsu hanya terdiam, Yasusada menghela napas. Kiyomitsu sepertinya tidak bisa menerimanya dengan mudah.

"Kiyom—"

"..Dasar curang. Kau jahat, Yasusada," kata Kiyomitsu, air mata mulai menetes lagi dari pipinya, "Kau kira.. aku masih bisa bahagia kalau kau mati, hah? Kau kira aku masih bisa hidup seperti biasanya? Kau kira aku tidak akan kehilanganmu?"

"Ki-Kiyo—"

"Dasar kau benar-benar jahat! Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri! Kau egois! Ka—"

"KAGA KIYOMITSU!" potong Yasusada keras, sedikit jengkel dengan Kiyomitsu yang terus berbicara.

Kiyomitsu langsung diam begitu Yasusada membentaknya. Melihat Kiyomitsu yang mulai tenang dan diam, Yasusada menghela napas, lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke pipi Kiyomitsu, dan menghapus air matanya.

"Maafkan aku yang egois ini, Kiyomitsu. Aku mencintaimu," kata Yasusada dengan nada yang sangat menenangkan, "Nah, Kiyomitsu.. Bayangkan kalau aku tetap hidup, dan kau mati.. aku akan lebih berantakan, Kiyomitsu. Di kelompok aku akan menjadi pendiam, kerjaku tidak maksimal. Lalu, aku tidak akan ingin melindungi _shogun_ lagi.. kemudian aku pada akhirnya juga akan disuruh _seppuku_ kalau aku tetap seperti itu. Apa itu yang kau mau? Menyiksaku perlahan, lalu pada akhirnya aku mati?"

Kiyomitsu langsung menggeleng keras. Kiyomitsu memang tidak ingin menyiksa Yasusada.

Yasusada tersenyum.

"..Kalau begitu.. penuhi permintaanku, ya?" Tanya Yasusada sambil tetap tersenyum hangat.

Kiyomitsu masih terdiam. Namun tak berapa lama, Kiyomitsu mengangguk pelan.

Melihat itu, Yasusada tersenyum lebih lebar—walau terbesit kesedihan di raut mukanya—. Yasusada lalu merengkuh tubuh Kiyomitsu dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih Kiyomitsu. Aku menyayangi dan mencintaimu. Selamanya," kata Yasusada.

Kiyomitsu hanya mengangguk, lalu membalas perlahan, "..aku juga sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu, Yasusada.."

Setelah selesai Kiyomitsu berkata seperti itu, Yasusada melepas pelukannya, dan mencium Kiyomitsu singkat. Setelah melepas ciumannya, Yasusada tersenyum, yang akhirnya juga membuat Kiyomitsu tersenyum—walau senyum Kiyomitsu terlihat sangat pilu—

Saat keadaan mulai tenang, tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara teriakan yang mulai mendekat,

"YAMATONOKAMI! KAU DIMANA?!"

Mendengar itu, Yasusada langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, dan mendorong Kiyomitsu, "Larilah! Cepat! Sebelum teman-temanku menemukanmu!"

"Eh.. ta-tapi.." Kiyomitsu terdengar masih belum rela melepaskan Yasusada.

"CEPAT, KIYOMITSU! PERGILAH!" bentak Yasusada.

Kiyomitsu, yang dibentak Yasusada, merasakan badannya menegang, lalu mengangguk cepat. Saat berbalik badan, Kiyomitsu masih sempat berkata pada Yasusada,

"Aku akan kembali lagi untukmu, tunggulah aku!"

Dan akhirnya Kiyomitsu pergi, menghilang dari pandangan Yasusada.

Dengan _timing_ yang sangat pas, saat Kiyomitsu menghilang, datanglah teman-teman Yasusada—Tsurumaru, Ookanehira, dan Oodenta—mendekati Yasusada.

"Ah, sial! Dia bisa melarikan diri!" kata Oodenta.

"Ahh—" desah Tsurumaru.

"Yah, sudahlah. Tak masalah. Kita serahkan saja pada _Shinsengumi_. Lagian, kita sudah melakukannya dengan baik. Yasusada, _otsukare_!" kata Ookanehira sambil menepuk pundak Yasusada.

Yasusada yang awalnya hanya memandang ke arah dimana Kiyomitsu pergi, akhirnya menoleh memandang semua teman-temannya.

"..Yamatonokami.. apa-apaan raut wajahmu itu?" Tanya Tsurumaru heran melihat Yasusada yang memasang wajah sangat keras, seolah memiliki beban yang sangat berat.

Yasusada menggeleng perlahan.

"..semuanya, maafkan aku. Ini salahku," kata Yasusada.

Teman-teman Yasusada mulai bertukar pandang bingung satu sama lain.

"A-apa.. maksudmu, Yasu—"

"Tolong sampaikan pada Mitsutada _san,_ aku akan melakukan _seppuku_ di depan para _shogun_ dan bangsawan, dua hari lagi,"

* * *

Samurai harus berani mempertanggung jawabkan semua hal yang sudah dilakukannya. Jika dia melakukan kesalahan, maka dia harus berani untuk menebus kesalahan itu.

Yasusada merapikan yukata putih yang saat ini dipakainya. Dia menghela napas sangat panjang. Dia melepaskan ikatan di rambut biru tuanya, lalu menutup matanya, memersiapkan mentalnya.

Ini harinya.

Hari dimana Yasusada akan bertanggung jawab.

Hari dimana Yasusada mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semua koleksi karya _Gekkou_ nya, dan selamat tinggal pada teman-temannya.

Hari dimana Yasusada akan merobek perutnya sendiri.

Ya.

Hari ini,

Hari dimana Yasusada akan melakukan _seppuku_.

Setelah dirasa semua sudah siap, Yasusada keluar dari ruangannya, lalu berjalan menuju halaman belakang. Disana sudah ada para bangsawan dan _shogun_ , serta Mitsutada. Disana juga ada empat orang temannya, dimana salah seorang akan menjadi eksekutor Yasusada. Dan Mitsutada memilih Tsurumaru untuk mengemban tugas berat ini.

Setelah Yasusada berada didepan bangsawan dan _shogun_ , Yasusada melakukan _seiza_ (duduk bersimpuh ala Jepang), kemudian membungkuk dalam. Setelah itu, Mitsutada berjalan menuju Yasusada, dan menyerahkan _tantou_ , sebagai alat _seppuku_ bagi Yasusada.

Yasusada tersenyum pada Mitsutada, lalu membungkuk.

Mitsutada, yang melihat ketegaran Yasusada, tidak kuasa menahan air matanya untuk menetes. Bagi Mitsutada, Yasusada sudah dia anggap sebagai adik sendiri.

Setelah Mitsutada meninggalkannya, Yasusada mengambil _tantou_ yang sudah dipersipakan untuknya, lalu mengeluarkan dari sarungnya,

"..sebagai seorang samurai, saya harus mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahan yang telah saya perbuat," kata Yasusada mantap, matanya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keraguan.

Yasusada mengarahkan _tantou_ itu ke perutnya, dan bersiap untuk menghunuskannya. Yasusada mengambil napas panjang, dan—

PRANG

Suara pecahan guci tiba-tiba terdengar dari dalam bangunan.

"He-Hei! Kau tidak boleh masuk kemari!" teriak seseorang yang sepertinya berusaha untuk menghentikan pelaku yang memecahkan guci dari dalam markas.

Dengan adanya keributan itu, ritual suci ini terhenti. Semua orang yang ada disana, tersita perhatiannya oleh apa yang terjadi didalam markas, tak terkecuali Yasusada.

"Aku adalah anak dari klan Kashuu! Biarkan aku masuk, atau kalian yang akan aku suruh untuk _seppuku_ karena berani menentangku!" teriak salah seorang lain, yang suaranya sangat familiar di telinga Yasusada.

Secara tiba-tiba, _shoji_ ruangan terbuka, menampakkan sosok yang sangat tidak asing bagi Yasusada.

Rambut hitam kecoklatan yang diikat kebawah.

Paras cantik yang menawan.

Terlebih, yang tidak akan pernah Yasusada lupakan,

Mata merah ruby indahnya.

Ya, itu Kiyomitsu.

"..Kiyo..mitsu?" Tanya Yasusada tak percaya.

Kiyomitsu lalu tersenyum pada Yasusada. Kemudian, Kiyomitsu turun, dan berjalan mendekati Yasusada.

"Namaku Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Aku adalah anak dari klan Kashuu yang sempat hilang dua tahun lalu karena diculik," kata Kiyomitsu pada semua orang yang ada disana, "Disini, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian. Ya, aku memang asli diculik. Pada awalnya, aku diancam oleh mereka bahwa aku dan keluargaku akan dibunuh karena keluargaku adalah bangsawan yang berpihak pada _shogun_. Namun, mereka bilang, akan menunda penyerangan dan akan menyelamatkan keluargaku jika aku ikut membantu mereka. Kemudian, aku ditaruh di Edo.. dan disuruh untuk mengurus semua dokumen-dokumen mereka yang berisi tentang rencana penyerangan pada _shogun_ ," jelas Kiyomitsu sangat tenang, dan mata yang lurus.

Semua orang yang ada disana saling berpandangan, lalu mulai memandang seseorang yang sekarang sedang terdiam, terlihat shock antara ketidak percayaan, hingga kebahagiaan, semua terlukis diwajah orang tersebut.

"..apakah dia adalah benar anak anda, Kashuu _dono_ (*panggilan yang sangat sopan kepada seseorang) ?" Tanya seorang _shogun_ yang ada dibarisan depan.

Seorang yang dipanggil 'Kashuu _dono_ ' itu terlihat bingung, lalu menunjuk Kiyomitsu.

"Apa.. apa yang membuktikan bahwa kau anakku?" Tanya Kashuu.

Kiyomitsu menggeleng sambil melepaskan yukata atasnya, hingga jatuh tertahan _obi_. Dan menunjukkan tato lambang keluarganya, di bagian tulang belikat kanannya.

"Bukannya ayah sendiri yang bilang, lambang seperti ini adalah lambang tercantik, dan terindah di Jepang? Kalau aku bukan anakmu, mana mungkin aku bisa menato diriku sendiri dengan detail semirip ini?" kata Kiyomitsu, sambil berkacak pinggang, "Ah, dan juga.. jika kalian ingin mengerti kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh fraksi _anti shogun_ itu selama aku ditahan, kalian bisa membacanya di buku-buku dan _makimono_ yang sudah aku terbitkan. Aku berkamuflase menjadi seorang wanita penulis _monogatari_ , sehingga anggota _anti shogun_ itu tidak menaruh curiga kepadaku, bahwa aku menulis kegiatan sehari-hari mereka dan rencana-rencana apa saja yang mereka susun,"

"Buku?" Tanya _shogun_ yang ada didepan.

"Ya, buku karanganku. Aku rasa, ada banyak di kamar Yasusada. Kalau kalian ingin jilid lengkapnya, pergi saja ke toko buku di Edo," kata Kiyomitsu sambil tersenyum.

"..dikamarku?" Tanya Yasusada yang juga bingung.

Kiyomitsu menoleh kebelakang, kearah Yasusada, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Iya. Akulah Gekkou yang selama ini kau kagumi. Kecewa?" Tanya Kiyomitsu.

Yasusada membulatkan matanya, lalu mengedip-ngedip lucu.

"Aku kira.. _monogatari_ mu itu.. hanyalah karangan dari seorang wanita yang disekap di ruang tahanan dengan para pelaku kejahatan.. ternyata.." gumam Yasusada.

Kiyomitsu terkekeh pelan.

"Iya, aku wanita yang disekap ditahanan, sampai ada samurai tampan yang menolongku keluar dan bebas," Kiyomitsu tersenyum.

Saat semua _shogun_ dan bangsawan mulai ribut, Kiyomitsu berdeham keras.

"Ehem! Jadi.. ayah, aku sudah pulang. Dan sejujurnya, aku ditolong oleh dia, samurai paling berdedikasi dan luar biasa yang pernah aku tahu, Yamatonokami Yasusada. Ayah akan tetap menepati janjimu, kan? Akan mengabulkan segala yang diminta Yasusada," kata Kiyomitsu sambil tersenyum indah.

Mendengar itu, semua terdiam. Tak selang lama, semuanya berkasak-kusuk, dan membuat Kiyomitsu jengkel.

"Baiklah! Kalau Yasusada tetap harus melakukan _seppuku_ , maka aku pun akan melakukannya!" kata Kiyomitsu sambil mengambil _tantou_ dari tangan Yasusada.

"KIYOMITSU!" teriak Yasusada dan ayah Kiyomitsu bersamaan.

"Yah, lagipula aku juga tidak mengelak dari kesalahan yang kuperbuat, aku sempat membantu fraksi _anti shogun_ juga.. jadi, aku ada alasan untuk melakukan _seppuku_.." kata Kiyomitsu sambil ikut melakukan _seiza_ disebelah Yasusada.

"Tapi.. tapi kau sudah membantu kami dengan diam-diam menuliskan semua kegiatan dan rencana-rencana mereka walau bertaruh nyawa, lalu kau membantu _anti shogun_ karena melindungi kami.. itu bukan kesalahan. Kau tak ada bedanya dengan mata-mata!" bela salah satu _shogun_ yang ada disana.

"Jadi, Yasusada juga tidak salah! Dia membantuku keluar dari _anti shogun_ itu! Bebaskan dia dari _seppuku_!" Kiyomitsu tetap berusaha untuk membebaskan Yasusada.

Yasusada hanya terdiam disana. Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Kepalanya kosong. Dia terlalu bahagia sekarang Kiyomitsu ada bersamanya. Keinginannya saat ini hanya satu, dia ingin bersama Kiyomitsu selamanya. Dia ingin memeluk Kiyomitsu yang saat ini ada disampingnya. Dia sudah lupa dengan ritual _seppuku_ nya. Yang ada di otak nya hanyalah,

Kiyomitsu.

"YASUSADA! Katakan sesuatu! Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?!" teriakan Kiyomitsu menyadarkan Yasusada dari lamunannya.

"E-eh?" Tanya Yasusada linglung, lalu menoleh ke Kiyomitsu.

Kemudian, dia memandang ke semua orang yang ada disana. Semua memandangnya, membuat Yasusada salah tingkah.

"..Yamatonokami Yasusada," kata seorang _shogun_ yang daritadi hanya diam saja.

"I-iya?" jawab Yasusada.

"Apakah.. motivasimu untuk melakukan _seppuku_?" Tanya _shogun_ itu.

Yasusada terdiam, lalu meremas yukata putihnya.

"..Saya meloloskan salah satu anggota dari fraksi _anti shogun_. Dan hal itu sangat tidak boleh dilakukan oleh samurai pro _shogun_ seperti saya. Itu kesalahan yang fatal," kata Yasusada mantap.

 _Shogun_ itu hanya diam saja. Lalu dia bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berkata,

"Tapi, kenyataan berkata bahwa orang yang kau loloskan, yang kau anggap adalah anggota _anti shogun_ , rupanya adalah orang sama denganmu, pro _shogun_. Apakah artinya itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Yasusada terdiam. Lalu, dengan sedikit ragu, dia menjawab,

"Saya.. meloloskan teman saya sendiri,"

 _Shogun_ berwajah sangar itu tersenyum.

"Jadi, apakah ada artinya kau melakukan _seppuku_ sekarang?" Tanya _shogun_ itu dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu, "Yah, tapi aku bangga pada Mitsutada. Dia sudah berhasil menempa samurai berdedikasi dan bertanggung jawab sepertimu, Yamatonokami Yasusada. Mulai saat ini, teruslah seperti ini,"

Sesaat setelah _shogun_ itu pergi, perlahan kerumunan itu mulai bubar satu sama lain. Meninggalkan Yasusada yang masih terduduk, tak menyangka bisa lolos dari maut.

"YAMATONOKAMIII!" teriak Mitsutada, Ookanehira, Oodenta, dan Tsurumaru sambil menangis dan memeluk Yasusada.

Yasusada yang tersadar, langsung tersenyum dan membalas pelukan mereka.

"Huaaa syukurlah kau tidak jadi mati!" kata Ookanehira bahagia.

"..Iya," jawab Yasusada sekenanya.

Kemudian, Yasusada memandang Kiyomitsu yang saat ini tersenyum disamping ayahnya dan pasukan milik klan Kashuu.

Kemudian Yasusada melepaskan pelukan teman-temannya, dan berjalan mendekati Kiyomitsu dan ayahnya, kemudian berlutut dan membungkuk sangat dalam.

"Terima kasih sudah membela saya, Kashuu _dono_. Maafkan ketidak sopanan saya dalam berbicara pada anda selama ini. Saya tidak tahu bahwa an—"

"Hish! Yasusada! Sudahlah! Jangan seperti itu! Aku tetaplah Kiyomitsu yang dulu. Namun namaku bukan Kaga Kiyomitsu, namaku Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Sudahlah, angkat wajahmu, dan berdirilah!" kata Kiyomitsu sambil menarik lengan Yasusada.

"Ta-tapi.." kata Yasusada sedikit bingung.

"Sudahlah! Kalau kau tetap bersikeras untuk berlaku sopan begitu, aku akan pergi darimu!" kata Kiyomitsu sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Eh! Jangan!" kata Yasusada spontan.

Kiyomitsu terkekeh,

"Oleh karena itu, bersikaplah biasa!" kata Kiyomitsu, lalu menggandeng lengan Yasusada, dan memandang ayahnya, "Ayah! Penuhi janjimu, turuti semua keinginan Yasusada!"

Ayah Kiyomitsu ikut tertawa pelan.

"Iya juga.. Yamatonokami, apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Ayah Kiyomitsu, "Uang? Perempuan? Sake? Beras? Katakan saja,"

Yasusada terdiam. Dia bingung. saat ini, tak ada yang dia inginkan. Selain..

"..apapun yang Kiyomitsu inginkan.." kata Yasusada sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" Ayah Kiyomitsu dan Kiyomitsu berkata bersamaan.

"Saya hanya ingin anda mengabulkan apapun yang Kiyomitsu inginkan, itu saja," kata Yasusada mantap.

Mendengar itu, wajah Kiyomitsu memerah dan memanas. Perkataan Yasusada memang singkat dan biasa saja. Namun bagi Kiyomitsu, itu adalah suatu perkataan yang luar biasa romantis dari Yasusada.

"Hahaha, begitukah? Jadi, Kiyomitsu.. apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Ayah Kiyomitsu kepada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku.." Kiyomitsu menjadi ikut bingung.

Kemudian memandang ayahnya malu-malu. Lalu Kiyomitsu berkata,

"Aku.. ingin tinggal bersama Yasusada selamanya. Aku mencintainya, ayah! Boleh kan?" Tanya Kiyomitsu keras dan riang, sambil tersenyum indah, sangat indah.

Yasusada yang mendengarnya, langsung terperanjat kaget dan merasakan wajahnya juga memerah.

"Hahahaha, tentu saja, tentu saja boleh! Tapi Yasusada harus tetap pada pekerjaannya, yaitu menjaga _shogun_. Bagaimana?" Tanya Ayah Kiyomitsu.

"Iya! Aku tahu itu!" kata Kiyomitsu, lalu memandang Yasusada, "Yasusada, kau senang?"

Yasusada terlalu malu dan bahagia, hingga dia menutupi wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah sekarang. Dia hanya sanggup mengangguk.

Kiyomitsu tersenyum.

"..Aku menyayangi dan mencintaimu, Yasusada," kata Kiyomitsu sambil menarik pelan lengan yukata Yasusada.

Yasusada lalu menoleh, memandang Kiyomitsu dengan wajah merahnya, dan senyum yang tidak bisa dia sembunyikan, lalu membalas,

"Aku juga, Kiyomitsu. Aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu. Terima kasih kau sudah kembali menemuiku lagi," kata Yasusada tulus.

Kiyomitsu memeluk Yasusada tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja aku kembali," Kiyomitsu lalu mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Yasusada, "Aku harus menjemput separuh hidupku kalau aku masih ingin hidup,"

* * *

"Yasusada! Kemari! Sini-sini!" kata Kiyomitsu sambil berlarian di taman, "Lihat! Sakura sudah mulai mekar!"

Yasusada yang berjalan santai, tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang kadang kekanakan didepannya.

Sudah hampir setahun setelah insiden Yasusada hampir melakukan _seppuku_. Sekarang ini, Yasusada menjadi bagian dari keluarga klan Kashuu, walau dia masih menggunakan nama 'Yamatonokami'.

Diluar, situasi perang masih memanas. Namun, bagi Yasusada, selama Kiyomitsu disampingnya, dia tidak peduli walau ada dinausaurus tiba-tiba keluar dari bumi.

"Hati-hati, Kiyomitsu. Kau bisa terpeleset," kata Yasusada memberi peringatan.

"Aku hati-hati kok! Ah lihat, Yasusada. Kelopak sakura," kata Kiyomitsu sambil menunjukkan kelopak sakura yang jatuh mengenai rambutnya, "Indah ya?"

Yasusada mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. Kemudian dia membawa Kiyomitsu dalam rengkuhannya,

"Tapi, walau bunga sakura indah, masih lebih indah senyummu, Kiyomitsu," kata Yasusada.

Mendengar itu, wajah Kiyomitsu memerah. Kiyomitsu tiba-tiba memukul dada Yasusada.

"Dasar!" kata Kiyomitsu sambil mengalihkan mukanya.

"Haha, jangan marah begitu. Aku mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya," Yasusada membawa Kiyomitsu lagi dalam pelukannya.

Kemudian, Yasusada membelai perlahan pipi Kiyomitsu, dan mendekatinya, lalu menciumnya. Yasusada mengulum bibir bawah Kiyomitsu, lalu menjilatnya. Kiyomitsu membuka bibirnya, dan memersilahkan lidah Yasusada untuk masuk.

Setelah dirasa Kiyomitsu kehabisan napas, Yasusada melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian tersenyum, dan membelai bibir lembut Kiyomitsu yang basah.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Kiyomitsu. Selamanya, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu. Mencintai, dan menyayangimu.. hingga kita dipisahkan oleh maut," Yasusada berkata sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di pipi halus Kiyomitsu.

"Un, aku juga begitu, Yasusada. Kau lebih dari segalanya untukku," balas Kiyomitsu sambil memegang tangan Yasusada.

Mereka berdua tersenyum, tepat didepan pohon sakura yang menggugurkan kelopak bunga indahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak membuat _monogatari_ lagi? Padahal aku penggemar beratmu, lho," kata Yasusada tiba-tiba sambil merengkuh tubuh Kiyomitsu dalam pelukannya, dari belakang, sambil memandang pohon sakura yang berbunga.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti mau menulis apa," kata Kiyomitsu sambil balas memeluk tangan Yasusada yang ada di pinggangnya.

"Yah.. mungkin kau tulis saja _sharebon_ (menceritakan tentang hubungan asmara antara samurai atau perantau tanpa keluarga dengan perempuan-perempuan di tempat hiburan malam. Biasanya berisi adegan 18+) berdasarkan cerita kita setiap malam—ADUH!"

Kiyomitsu langsung memukul kepala Yasusada, dan wajahnya sudah mulai memerah.

"Dasar bodoh! Tidak akan!" kata Kiyomitsu tegas.

Yasusada tertawa, lalu menaruh kepalanya di pundak Kiyomitsu.

"Aku hanya bercanda," kata Yasusada sambil mencium leher Kiyomitsu.

Suasana dengan latar belakang yang indah dan tenang, membuat mereka semakin betah untuk berlama-lama dengan posisi seperti itu. Mereka menikmati waktu mereka berdua, hingga datanglah seorang penjaga, dan langsung berlutut di belakang Yasusada.

"Maaf mengganggu anda. Tapi kami mendapatkan surat untuk segera melaporkan kepada Yamatonokami _dono_ untuk melakukan penjagaan ketat terhadap _shogun_ yang saat ini sedang mengadakan diskusi di _Kyoto Gosho_ ,"

Mendengar laporan itu, Yasusada langsung merapikan yukatanya, lalu menyuruh penjaga itu memanggil pasukannya untuk bersiap. Setelah penjaga itu pergi, Yasusada memandang Kiyomitsu, tersenyum, lalu mencium kening Kiyomitsu.

"Aku pergi dulu ya,"

Kiyomitsu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Hati-hati, dan cepatlah pulang dengan selamat,"

Yasusada tersenyum lagi, lalu pergi berbalik, menuju rumah utama.

Kiyomitsu memandang punggung Yasusada, lalu tersenyum. Dia mengeluarkan _omamori_ yang diberikan Yasusada dulu, lalu menciumnya.

"Semangatlah, samurai kebanggaanku,"

 **END**

 **A/N**

..Satou Ayumu desu.

Bagaimana, aruji? Ga jelas kah ceritanya? Huehehehe. Saya juga berpikir seperti itu /DOR

Maafkan saya yang membuat FF seperti ini. Saya juga ga paham kesambet apa tiba-tiba buat FF seperti ini. Jika ada diantara aruji sekalian yang membaca, berpikir seperti ini;

"WTH INI KATA-KATA JEPANGNYA BANYAK BANGET. PUSING, ANJIR. MANA CERITANYA GA JELAS. RIBET GINI. AUTHOR GAJE. AYUMU UDAH GILA. DIKIRA GAMPANG APA NGAPALIN KATA-KATA KAYAK GINI, HAH!? BACA FF MALAH PUSING KALAU GINI,"

..yah.. seandainya ada.. mohon maafkan saya *bow* saya hanya ingin berbagi ilmu /duagh/.. tapi alasan sejujurnya, saya hanya merasa bingung kalau dibahasakan dalam bahasa negeri Indonesia Raya tercinta kita ini.

YAH SUDAHLAH! Saya tidak sanggup ngomong apapun lagi.. dan tolong..

BERI SAYA REVIEW YA ARUJI SEKALIAN :* Keuarkan saja komen kalian tentang FF ga jelas ini.. saya akan menunggu respon anda sekalian, terima kasih semuaaa

With love,

Satou Ayumu


End file.
